Time Trilogy: The Greatest Pranksters
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: The second of the trilogy. Fred and George have gotten ahold of Harry's Time Turner. Being usual mischevious selves, they stumble into the past, and get the once in a lifetime chance to meet the ones, onlys, Marauders, their idols since 1st year
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Meet the Marauders**

Freda and George Weasley snuck into Harry Potter's dormitory, their brother's best friend, their friend as well, at Hogwarts. They wanted to look at the Marauder's Map, which they had given to him. They needed to know where the teachers were, as it was late at night, and the twins were going to decorate the Great Hall for Valentine's Day. They didn't actually go to Hogwarts, they left halfway through the last year, but they were some of the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Except maybe for the Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They would give anything to meet these people, who were the twins' role models. Little did they know, they had already met them, and would meet them again, very soon.

"Where is it?" Fred grumbled. They were searching through Harry's trunk, by the light of their wands, because it was the middle of the night.

"What's this?" George asked, pulling out a scarlet box. The twins opened it up and pulled out the time turner Harry, Ron, and Hermione used to visit Harry's dead parents, Lily and James Potter, in the past, as well as his dead godfather, Sirius Black, and recently acquired godfather, Remus Lupin.

Fred and George didn't know this, so unwittingly turned it and went back twenty years in the past.

Fred and George looked around the room they just landed in, the Gryffendor Common Room. Fred asked, "Why are we here? We were just up in the dormitory."

George, who was reading a newspaper sitting on a table, gasped and asked, "How did we get here?"

"I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Fred, it is February 13th, 1975."

Fred's jaw dropped, then said, "Let's go explore. See who's here that we know."

They walked up to the Sixth Year Dormitories on the boy's side and heard voices, using Extendable Ears, whispering from inside, "Okay Padfoot, let's go. Moony and Wormtail will be waiting for us."

Fred and George looked at each other like Christmas had come early. Their role models and teachers were just on the other side of this door. The twins had to see them and meet them. They barged into the room, and their jaws dropped when they saw the people inside. "Harry?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Sirius?" George asked, in the exact same manner as his brother.

"What?" The two boys asked in unison.

"He's not Harry," George pointed out, "Look at his eyes."

"He can't be Sirius either," Fred challenged, "He's younger than we are, and his eyes have life in them."

"What?" The boys asked again, "Who are you?"

"We are Fred –" Fred began.

"And George Weasley," George finished.

"Ron!" The boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's our younger brother," Fred said, his voice filled with disgust at the fact that the people he regarded as role models only thought of his little brother.

"So, are you from the future?" One boy asked.

"Yeah," George said simply.

"And you know Harry Potter?" The other asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Fred exclaimed.

"Who doesn't?" George said sarcastically.

"Well, you got my name right. I am Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"And I'm James Potter," James said.

"Oh my god," Fred and George said.

"So, let me get this straight," George said, "James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Remus is Moony."

James added, "And Peter is Wormtail."

"Don't talk to us about him," Fred said through gritted teeth, "We don't like him."

"I don't want to know why," Sirius said, "And you guys are Fred and George Weasley, brothers of Ron — "

"And Bill, and Charlie," Fred interjected.

"And Ginny, and – ugh — Percy," George put in.

"And Harry and Hermione's friend," Sirius said.

"As well as the second best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. We are first," James said proudly.

"Well…actually," George said, "I think we tied with you, after last year."

"What happened?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Well, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a real witch. In both ways," George said.

"Harry told us. He made that point quite clear," James said.

"So, after Dumbledore left, she was headmistress…a terrible one at that. We decided that some fun would be perfect on her first day. We set off twenty boxes of our fireworks," Fred said.

"Your fireworks?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we invented them. We'll show you guys some of our stuff later, we own a joke shop. Please continue George," Fred said in a 'Percy' like manner.

"It was hilarious!" George said laughing, "She spent her first day as head running around the school chasing these out-of-control fireworks. Later on, we set Nifflers in her office; they attacked her. And, finally."

"As a monument to the school we have loved so much," Fred interjected.

"As the grand finale, we set up one of our portable swamps in a corridor!" George finished.

"It was a riot!" Fred laughed.

"What did she do to you?" Sirius asked in-between laughs.

"Nothing!" Fred said. James and Sirius gawked at them.

"This is the best part!" George informed them.

"Defiantly," Fred agreed, "So, we are standing in the Entrance Hall with her, the whole school standing off in a gigantic circle around us. She says," Fred imitated Umbridge's false girly voice, "'You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school.' I say, 'You know what, I don't think we are. George, I think we've grown out full time education.' Then George says, 'You know, I've been feeling that way myself.' And we summon our brooms from her office, because she had already given us and Harry a lifelong ban from flying, and the brooms blast two holes into her door."

George continued where his brother left off, "Fred says, 'We won't be seeing you.' And I say, 'Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch.' And, as we flew out, we tell Peeves, 'Give her hell from us!' And to everyone's amazement, including ours, he salutes us!"

"From what Harry, Ron, and Hermione told us," Fred finished off the story, "That was talked about for days, and everyone was horrible to her, but Peeves was the best."

"I'm so glad that poltergeist was brought up the right way," George said, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

James and Sirius were in hysterics by the end. "That. Was. Great!" Sirius said.

"Ron told us a little bit about you guys, but we thought you were just the below-average wanna-bes," James said.

"How do you know Harry, Ron, and Hermione anyway?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"They were here!" James exclaimed, "From the end of September to the middle of October!"

"That's where they were!" George exclaimed.

"We had so much fun!" Sirius said, but his face fell slightly, "But Hermione…well, let's just say she didn't let us do everything we planned."

Fred said sadly, "Sadly, Hermione can be like that." George nodded gravely.

"But you two are a complete different story," Sirius said slyly, "I'm sure you'd like nothing better than cause some havoc in the past Hogwarts!"

"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed.

"Duh!" George said.

"Then we'll start tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp!" James said, and Sirius, Fred, and George all saluted him.

"Where were you guys last night? Peter said that you didn't show up, and now he's in the Hospital Wing!" Remus said angrily to James and Sirius, not noticing Fred and George. It was the next morning, and Remus was talking about last night, which was full moon. Fred and George pushed their way past James and Sirius and each gave Remus a big hug. Imitating his older brother, Percy, Fred said, "Remus old chap! How lovely to see you!"

After pushing his twin aside, in the same Percy-imitation, George said, "How are you Remmy? Haven't seen you in ages! Literally!"

"Who are you?" Remus asked, trying not to sound rude.

"We are…" Fred said.

"Drumroll please!" George interrupted, and James and Sirius began to roll their tongues.

"Mr. Fred and George Weasley!" The twins said in unison.

"Do you happen to know someone named Ron?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's our brother," Fred said, losing all enthusiasm.

"So you're from the –" Remus started.

George cut him off, "Yes we are! And we also know Harry and Hermione."

"Don't say the 'f' word," Sirius warned, sounding as if it was a swear word.

"So, these two tell us that we are tied with them as the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. Isn't that awesome?" James said quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh yes! So, what have you guys done to tie us?" Remus asked dully. He didn't really trust the twins.

"Oh, you wait Moony! It's amazing! All of the pranks they've done and they have their own joke shop line. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," James said proudly, "We've seen some of the stuff they've invented, it's better than Zonko's!"

This sparked Remus' interest. "So, what have you done?"

Fred and George grinned at each other mischievously. They would have never guessed that Remus Lupin was one of the infamous Marauders. He was always a good boy, and a prefect. Of course, not all prefects were good, they reminded themselves, Tom Riddle (now known as Voldemort), and their own two brothers, Bill and Ron. Ron was always getting in trouble with Harry; Bill had a fang earring, long hair in a low ponytail, and he was a curse breaker for Gringotts, the wizard bank.

"Well, there was this one time…" Fred started, and he and George spent the next forty-five minutes telling him about every prank and thing they had invented.

By the end, Remus was laughing like a maniac, as well as James and Sirius. Remus then put on a straight face, and said seriously, "You two should see Dumbledore. He most likely already knows you're here, and he'll tell you how long you can stay. Go now, otherwise I well not tolerate you staying here and I'll go to Dumbledore myself."

Fred and George glanced at each other, both thinking, 'Now this is the Remus Lupin we know.'

They obediently followed them, but left them at Dumbledore's office. They entered, explained their situation and asked what they should do.

"Well, well, well, it seems you two will need a place to stay. Not in the dormitories, seeing as you graduated last year, twenty years from now. You can go and stay in one of our guest rooms. Just go to the portrait of Merlin on the fourth floor across form the History of Magic classroom. The password is 'Nifflers.' Make yourselves at home! I'm sure Mr. Potter, Black, and Lupin already have!" Dumbledore said and the twins left the headmaster's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Let the Pranking Begin**

"Now, my dear Marauders, we need to go to Hogsmeade this afternoon," Fred said during the students' break, in the Room of Requirement.

"And we were wondering if you gents would like to accompany us? It would be an honor to be with you," George said.

"You mean skip our lessons!!" Remus cried.

"How would we manage an excuse for that?" James asked doubtfully.

"Now, you don't need to worry your little hearts out about that, for we have invented these," Fred said, pulling out some colourful sweets.

"Sweets! How will that help us?" Sirius asked, staring at them suspiciously.

"These are not sweets!!" George said in mock-out-rage, while Fred looked at the boys in horror. "These are part of our Skiving Snackboxes."

"Confused? Let us show you," Fred said, "George, you can have the honors."

"Why me?" George grumbled, but replaced it with a fake smile, and unwrapped one to reveal a double-ended sweet look-a-like; purple on one side, yellow on the other.

Fred continued, "These are Nosebleed Nougats. George here will eat the darker side and…voila! Instant nosebleed, and a free period. As soon as he has left class, he eats the lighter side and…tada! It's gone! Completely cured!"

"Awesome," Sirius gasped.

"Amazing," Breathed James.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Remus exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Well, Moony has Arithmancy, and me and Prongs have Muggle Studies next," Sirius said.

"So, James can take a Fainting Fancy, and Sirius will rush him out," Fred said.

"While Remus has a Nosebleed Nougat. Then, we'll meet you out at the statue of the one-eyed witch," George said, and the Marauders began to leave, with their part of the Skiving Snackbox. He called after them, "Don't forget to eat the DARKER side first!"

"No problem!" Sirius called, and the three friends left the room for their classes.

In twenty minutes, the five met by the statue and headed to Honeydukes.

When they returned, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch, figuring they'd missed Divination as well. They sat at the far end of Gryffendor Table, discussing their plans for the next day. "We have to prank Snivellus, that's a must," Fred said.

"Defiantly. And we should do a major prank on the Slytherins," Sirius said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Fred, do you remember Aunt Marge?" George asked his brother, grinning mischievously.

Fred laughed, and Remus asked, "Who's Aunt Marge?"

"Harry's aunt. Well…they're not really related," George started the story.

Fred continued, "And she started to say some really nasty stuff about him, James, and Lily."

"So Harry lost it," The twins said together, "And blew her up like a balloon!" They, along with James, Sirius, and Remus burst out laughing, causing most of the school to stare at them for a minute, then go back eating.

"We have to do that to the Slytherins!" James cried in between laughs.

"And…there was that one mistletoe incident, we did in our second year," Fred said.

"I forgot about that! But, we should put hearts up, not mistletoe," George suggested.

"What should we do?" The three Marauders asked together.

"Well, we put mistletoe up all around the common room," Fred began.

"And charmed it to make anyone who walks under it have to stay there until they kiss!" George cried.

"And not just on the cheek," Fred continued.

"Smack dab on the lips!" George exclaimed, and received another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"We'll do it! But," James said, and began to grin wickedly, "In all of the common rooms!"

"Yes!" Sirius cried, and then said, "We'll start our operations tonight, with blowing up the Slytherins at supper."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Remus said, and the five pranksters began to head to the Gryffendor Common Room to make sure they had all of the fine details worked out.

"The victims are all seated. Plan B.U.S. is almost ready. Do we all have the spell?" Remus asked.

"Ten-four!" Sirius said, saluting him.

"James!" A female voice called from behind them. The twins turned around to see a pretty red-headed girl, with stunning emerald green eyes.

"Lily!" Fred and George cried in unison, giving her a huge hug.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, muffled, because her face was squished between their heads.

"Fred and George Weasley," Fred supplied, letting go of her.

"The greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen," George said.

"Tied with the one and only, our role-models," Fred said.

"The Marauders!" George finished.

"Oh. You know, you look amazingly like an old friend, Ron. You have the same last name as well," Lily said.

"He's our little brother," George said dully, tired of always being placed with Ron.

"So, you must be from the fut —" Lily began, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Don't say the 'f' word!" He warned, sounding as if it was a swear word.

"Okay, so you're from the same place as Ron, right? Do you know Harry Potter and Hermione Gran — what the heck happened?" Lily shrieked. The Slytherins began to slowly blow up like balloons. James, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and George howled with laughter, soon joined by the rest of the students, except the Slytherins and Lily; a few of the teachers had cracked smiles as well.

"James Potter! If I find out that this was your idea —" Lily began.

"You'll what!" James taunted, giving her a cheeky grin, "Put me in detention?"

"No. I'll dump you!" Lily yelled.

James faltered, but quickly recovered, "Well, I'm lucky it wasn't mine! It was those two!" He blamed Fred and George, pointing at them.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.

"Harry," The twins said simply.

"Harry? As in my son?" Lily cried, but much quieter, "Please don't tell me he's like his father, or his father's friends. It'll be the death of me!"

"No, although, it wouldn't, because you are already dead," Fred said.

"Shut up!" Lily groaned at the terrible joke.

"When he just turned thirteen," George said, "His Aunt – not his real aunt, mind you – came for a week in the summer."

"You mean the sister of that fat oaf Petunia likes? Dursley?" Lily asked.

"The one and only," Fred said disgusted.

"She married him! That's gross!" Lily said revolted.

"I know, they had a son too. He's bigger than all of us put together!" George said.

"Anyway, back to the story," Fred continued, "She said some really bad stuff, like James was an unemployed drunk, and you had terrible blood all gone wrong as soon as you went off with him."

"And, Harry was a lunatic who should be beaten with a stick every hour," George said, "So he lost it. His temper got the better of him."

"He lost control of his magic, and the result is hovering over the Slytherin Table, but probably three times the size of the largest one," Fred finished, finally cracking another smile at the sight of the Slytherins.

Lily began to laugh hard. "Lily!" James whined, "I thought you thought the trick was terrible!"

"I do! At least to the Slytherins. But this lady is fat. No other way to put it. She's like an overgrown cow, with a moustache, but no neck! I have to introduce the two of you, probably at Petunia's wedding, since she's marrying that oaf," Lily said, and the whole group burst out with loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"Now, I don't know why you wanted these, but I got them for you. Please don't tell me why, but don't say where you got them, okay?" Lily said later that night, handing a piece of parchment to the boys. It contained the passwords and entrances to the four house common rooms.

"Thanks Lils! See you tomorrow! Don't forget, it's Valentine's Day!" James said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry hon, I won't!" Lily said, returning the gift on the lips.

"Stop it!" Sirius said in mock-disgust, "We don't need to spend our time watching you two snog! Plus, there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow!"

"Okay Padfoot, don't be such a hypocrite!" James said slyly.

"What!" Sirius said shocked.

His grin becoming more and more evident, James said, "I'll remind you. Hannah Beroquay, last night, couch in front of the fire. Cynthia Took, Monday, north corner. Julie Kramer, Sunday, fourth floor broom closet. Be —"

"Okay Prongs!" Sirius interrupted, "I get it! But still…never mind. Let's get this all set up. Lily, seeing as you're a prefect –"

"And what is Remus?" Lily asked indignantly.

"As a prefect who cares about her badge, you shouldn't be involved in this," Sirius said.

"Don't worry flower," James reassured his girlfriend with a sly smile, "You'll see tomorrow, I'll make sure of that!"

"Okay Jay. See you tomorrow! Love you! Good-night Remus, Sirius, Fred, George!" Lily said, blowing James one last kiss before disappearing up the stairs to her dormitory.

Fred groaned, "James! We're ten minutes behind schedule now! All because of you! And Lily!"

"Well then, we'll just have to get to it!" James said, the only one pleased, since he got to kiss his girlfriend. "I'll go with Moony and Fred; Padfoot and George will go together."

"Sounds good!" George exclaimed, "We'll meet in the Room of Requirement."

"We'll do Ravenclaw," Remus instructed, "You guys can do Hufflepuff."

"And we'll all do Slytherin and Gryffendor together," Fred said.

"Cause we have a special surprise for Snivelly!" Sirius said.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" James said and the five boys left to go on their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: ****  
****Kissing and Singing on ****  
****Valentine's Day **

"Oh Lily Flower!" James called up the stairs the next morning, "Come down here!"

"Yeah Jamie! I'm coming!" Lily called back. She walked sown the stairs and stood right under a heart. "Ah! I can't move! Help!"

"As you wish my darling!" James said. He went up to her and kissed her right on the lips.

"Thanks sweetie," Lily said and smiled at him, "But, there's one more problem."

"What could that be?" James asked.

"I don't want to leave," Lily answered seductively.

"Good. Cause neither do I," James told her, and kissed her again. 

"Ewww!" Fred exclaimed, in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Get out of here Weasleys!" Growled James, and went back kissing Lily.

"Hey Lily! What about me?" George asked innocently.

"Sod off!" Lily mumbled.

"James! What are you doing with my girl?" Sirius asked, now joining the scene with Remus.

"Shut up Padfoot! Lily's not a player like you!" James grumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" Remus asked slyly.

"Get out of here!" Lily cried, "Me and my boyfriend would like to have a good snog! If you don't leave, I'll hex you all of the way to Wales!"

"Wales? Why not to obliviation, like everyone else says?" James asked.

"Because I'd be too far away from you," Lily said.

"I'm okay with that," James said, "Leave. Now."

"Fine! We'll go catch up with Snivellus " Sirius said, sticking his nose up in the air.

"I'm coming!" James exclaimed, and pushed away from Lily.

"You'd rather be with Snape then with me?" Lily cried.

"You haven't seen the new changes we gave him, have you?" Remus asked quietly.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed and the six ran down to breakfast.

Snape entered the Great Hall and wondered why everyone had burst out laughing. He looked down and saw that his robes had been dyed hot pink, and a red heart replaced his green and silver Slytherin Badge.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious! How'd you do that?" Lily asked as she howled with laughter.

"That's why we wanted the passwords," James said.

"We also put the enchanted mistletoe hearts in every common room " Sirius cried.

"And there is one last surprise from us," Fred and George said. 

"What?" James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all asked.

"That is a secret, but you'll find out soon enough," Fred said.

"When you least expect it," George added.

The twins left the hall, loudly singing.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad! __  
__His hair is as dark as a blackboard!__  
__Oh I wish he were mine!__  
__He is really divine!__  
__He's the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!__  
_  
"I don't even want to ask," Lily said, staring after the newly departed twins.

"Me neither," Remus said.

During Charms, a house-elf came in. "I'm supposed to give this to Miss Lily Evans!" It squeaked.

Lily stood up, grabbed the pink envelope and opened it up. It began to sing.

_Her hair is a beautiful fire red!__  
__She has a temper to match it!__  
__Oh we wish she were ours!__  
__But James would devour us!__  
__She's the lovely Lily who's not a twit!__  
__Love Gred and Feorge!__  
_  
The parchment turned to ash, just like a howler. Lily was beet red. James gave her a hug, Sirius was roaring with laughter, and even Remus couldn't hold back quiet snickers.

"I'm going to kill those two!" Lily growled, then her voice turned thoughtful, "I wonder how they thought up the idea?"

By the end of the day, James, Sirius, and Remus had all recieved a singing Valentine, as well as almost all of the students, and most of the staff. Everyone had gotten one, except Fred, George, Dumbledore, and Snape.

During Transfiguration, James' pink letter came and sang.

_He really likes to act like an arrogant jerk!__  
__Which drives his Miss Lily insane!__  
__Sure he can do lots of stuff!__  
__But it's really all fluff!__  
__Well at least the snitch can be caught without a cane!__  
_  
Sirius made fun of James all of that class, and their next; however, James had his revenge when a pink envelope came for Sirius at lunch.

_The whitest Black we've ever known!__  
__May prefer the lovable doggy form!__  
__To his home which he hates!__  
__Along with all their mates!__  
__But not what makes dear old Kreacher scorn!__  
_  
Last, but not least, Remus' came while they were heading for supper.

_He is tamer than he is said to be!__  
__But he still hates to dance in the moonlight!__  
__Though he's a prefect and smart!__  
__And unlike Percy, not a tart!__  
__He will not lose in a good fight!__  
_  
Fred and George were sitting at the Gryffendor Table, waiting for their friends; huge, mischievous grins on their faces.  
"You guys are terrible song writers!" Remus said, smirking.

"At least it rhymed!" Fred said indignatly.

"God! That was hilarious! Most fun I've ever had in classes!" Sirius said laughing and clapping the twins on the back.

"Where did you get the idea?" James asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, fourth year," George said, "He made one for everyone in the school."

"He was a real stupid, annoying, show-off, twit, who didn't know a single thing!" Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"The one we were singing at breakfast was Harry's. We remember that one better than our own, since we sang it whenever we were around him!" George supplied.

"I forgot about that," Fred said, "He was ready to kill us by the end of the year! With all of that Heir of Slytherin stuff we made fun of him for too!"

"There's two coming out this meal," George informed them, grinning evilly.

"One is our best and favorite," Fred said, with a grin to match his twins.

"Who is it for?" Lily asked.

"Snivellus " The twins said together, and all six of them watched the Slytherin Table intently, until a pink envelope landed in front of a greasy, black-haired someone, with a long, hook nose, wearing hot pink robes.

_A long, hook nose is what he has!__  
__And greasy, black hair, he needs to wash!__  
__Now he's all dressed in pink!__  
__Til he puts his head in a sink! __  
__To put it short, Snivellus is a greasy git!__  
_  
Everyone burst out laughing once again. Snape's face matched the former envelope and his robes, as he ran out of the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore stood up and announced, "This has been a truly entertaining Valentine's Day, one of the best Hogwarts has and may ever see. As a thank-you, I would like you all to put your hands together for Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley " The whole school began to clap, and Fred and George stood on top of the table, bowing deeply. 

"Thank-you Headmaster " Fred began.

"For letting us stay here, and give us permission to use your house-elves to help disrupt classes," George continued.

"And for the very warm words that you had just directed towards us," Fred added.

"Now, we'd like to deliver our valentine to you personally, right now," George finished, and the twins burst into their final song.

_You are a really great man, and a powerful wizard!__  
__With your long white beard and hair!__  
__We are glad that you're here!__  
__It brings us lots of cheer!__  
__Even though some times you give us quite a scare!__  
_  
Everyone laughed, but no one harder than Dumbledore himself. "Ah, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I believe it is truly an honor to have you here," He said, wiping a tear from his eye, "It is great that you are spreading cheer and spirit throughout the school. You are welcome here anytime."

The whole school applauded again, and George said, "Well Professor." 

Fred continued, smirking, "Thank-you But, acting arrogant, just like our new friend, James."

"Hey " James cried.

"It's true mate," Sirius said, unapologetically.

Ignoring his friends, George stated, "We'd like to say that we're teaching a magic."

Fred continued, mock-seriously, "More powerful than any other taught here."

"Music," They said together. Many people rolled their eyes.

"Too right you are! Now, you all need to start heading up to your common rooms, and work on some homework You don't need any detentions for missing class, undone homework, and such," Dumbledore said, chuckling, and the whole school began to rise and leave, everyone talking about the hilarious and most entertaining Valentine's Day they ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: ****  
****He Knows, We Must Go ****  
**

"That was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had!" Lily said, laughing up to the common room.

"Oh yeah," James agreed, "They are two great guys, Fred and George are."

"Just great?" Fred said in mock-outrage.

"I think more like fabulous!" George cried, leaping.

"Please, never try-out for the ballet," Lily said, "I think you might kill yourself! You definitely don't know how to dance "

"Will you show me?" He asked, grinning at James.

"Of course But, I'll be dancing with James. You two can dance with each other," She replied, now the one grinning at the identical looks of horror the twins were giving her.

"I'm not dancing!" Fred said arrogantly, "I'm a good dancer Even Angelina said so! At least – she said I'm better than you." 

"Sure," George said sarcastically, "Only because you only stepped on her feet. I did that, and bumped into her."

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all burst out laughing. "You guys cannot dance!" Lily cried, leaning on James for support. It was obviously too funny for her to keep her laughter in, as she usually didn't laugh at people, unless they were laughing as well. "We'll give you some lessons. Right now. Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

"Okay, Fred, you go with Remus, and George, you go with Sirius. I'll go with James," Lily directed.

"Prongs, I think your girlfriend is out to get me," Sirius complained. 

"Why?" James asked, pulling Lily towards him.

"She's making me dance with this – this thing, that couldn't dance if his life depended on it."

"I'm not out to get you," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "You are the best dancer, so you'd be the best person to help him." Sirius looked a little happier at the compliment, but still upset that he had to dance with George. "Okay," Lily continued, "Sirius, Remus, you are the girls. Fred, George, hold onto them like James is doing to me."

"You know, this is kinda disturbing," Fred said, and George vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't care. Do what I tell you to."

"Someone's really bossy," George muttered to Sirius.

"Tell me about it," Sirius muttered back.

One hour later

"There you go! You're getting it!" Lily said, encouragingly. 

It was true. With an hour of Lily's lessons, the twins had gotten a lot better in their dancing skills.

"You know, she's right," Remus said, "I don't think you've stepped on either of my feet for fifteen minutes."

"Consider yourself lucky," Sirius grumbled, "This oaf stopped bumping into me about half an hour ago, but he's just stopped stepping on my feet...nope, he's still at it." George had just stepped on Sirius' foot, again.

"Well, we'd better head off to bed...it's eleven! I still haven't started my homework!" Lily exclaimed, glancing at her watch. 

"YES!" Sirius cried, "I'M FREE! FREE OF THIS OAF!" 

George gave him a mischievous smile, and bowed to his partner, "Well, until tomorrow, my dear lady. It has been a pleasure dancing with you, and I'm really looking forward to our lesson tomorrow night. And the night after. And the night after. And the night –"

"I HATE YOU LILY!" Sirius cried, "My feet will never be the same."

"Stop complaining Padfoot," James laughed, "I'm not. But, of course, I'm dancing with the beautiful Lily!"

"Shut up! Let's go to bed. Maybe I'll wake-up and find out it was a dream," Sirius said hopefully.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore said the next morning, "I would like to see Mr. Fred and George Weasley, Miss Lily Evans, as well as Mr. Potter, Lupin, and Black when they are finished eating. Sorry to interrupt your meal, have a good day."

"What does he want us for?" Fred asked.

"I dunno," Lily said, looking at Dumbledore pensively, "But, I don't think it's good news. He sounded really serious."

"Who sounded like me?" Sirius' voice joined, "I'd really like to know who has been stealing my hair. Or, what if they took my toenails!" He fake shuddered.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Cut with the Sirius/serious joke Sirius. Dumbledore just said he wants to see the six of us after breakfast. He sounded really serious."

"You know, you just said Sirius four times. Are you sure you're straight? I mean, do you have a thing for me. 'Cause, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not availiable, and not into you." 

"Shut up. I'm as straight as this table."

"Well then, you must be slightly gay," Sirius said, tilting his head to the side, and looking straight down the table. "This table is not perfectly straight. Sorry Moony."

Everyone (Except Remus) laughed, and Remus began to act. "Well, you've all found out my secret. I am gay, and I love you Sirius Black. Your biceps are so tough, and you've got a six-pack that I would defiantly like to see up close, later. Why don't we meet in your bed tonight, at ten, then we can really get it on." 

Sirius stopped laughing, and looked at his friend, horrified. James, Lily, Fred, and George laughed even harder, as Remus tried to bat his eyes like the girls in Sirius' fan club, and ran a finger down his arm seductively.

"Moon – Moony? What's wrong? Please, please, I really don't want to be with you. I have Erika in Ravenclaw, Julie in Hufflepuff, and Serena in Gryffendor. Just – just leave, I can't take it. This is the end of your friendship."

"Oh my god Sirius!" Remus laughed, "You really believed it? You are thicker than I thought! It was just a joke. A JOKE!"

"Oh, I knew that the whole time," Sirius said, trying to brush it aside, "I was just playing along."

"Sure, whatever you say," Remus said sarcastically.

"Let's go. Dumbledore wants to see us, remember?" Lily reminded them.

"I have some very bad news. My sources tell me that Voldemort knows that you are from the future. We'll have to act as quickly as we can, as I don't know what the consequences of dying while in a different time is," Dumbledore gravely informed the six teenagers in his office, "It is your choice, but I would strongly advise you to go back to your own time as soon as possible."

"I see, Professor," Fred said sadly, "So, in other words, he knows, we must go." Dumbledore nodded.

In the same tone, George said, "I guess we'd better leave. Mom'll kill us if we die in another time."

"Especially if we don't say good-bye," Fred added, grinning slightly.

"So, we'll go and pack our stuff. We don't have much, and if these four help, we should be done in five minutes."

"Of course we'll help," Remus said instantly.

"Let's go," James said, grinning, "We don't want your mother to kill your deadselves."

They left, packed, and returned to the office in a quarter of an hour. 

"Well, please say your good-byes, they should leave soon," Dumbledore said.

Lily went first. "Well, it was great meeting you guys. You are hilarious. It was lots of fun. Keep up with your dancing, so won't Angelina too be mad. And, say hi to Harry, Ron, and Hermione from me. From us," She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough of that mush, Lily," Sirius said, pushing her aside, "I loved your lyrics, that was the best thing ever! And, keep pranking in our memory. I'm sure Hogwarts wouldn't mind you popping in once and a while. To keep the cheer top notch. What do you think, Professor?"

"Of course, unless I've drastically changed, and I'm a crazy, old, miserable coot, I think that would be very good."

"Okay, my turn," Remus butted in, "It was fun, and I'm sorry for my rudeness when we first met. And, well, thanks for the fun. Tell my older self hi, from, well, me."

"Will do Moony," George said, grinning, "I'm sure he'll want to say hi too. He'll probably just look at a picture though." 

"Ha, ha, ha."

"I know I'm funny."

"So, I have an assignment for you," James said, in a pompous manner, "Keep the mischief going, and, only when you die, the mischief will be managed. Say hi to Harry, Ron, Hermione, you know, the old crowd, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus and such."

"Okay," Fred said, "Hi Professor Dumbledore, Remus. Is that good enough for you?"

"Always a comedian. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. I try."

"So, Fred, George, put this around your neck, and you'll be off right away. I would just like to thank you for giving this school some cheer. I'm sure you have left your friends with many ideas."

"Your very welcome sir," Fred said.

"And thanks for reminding us," George said, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, I hope this idea will suffice as a thank-you." He handed them a note.

"It will," Sirius said mischievously.

"Good-bye!" Everyone called, and in a whirl of colour, Fred and George Weasley were transported to their own time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Home Again**

Fred and George landed on Harry's bed with a loud thump.

"What the heck?" Harry cried, then saw two red-heads on his lap, "What are you doing on me? And, where have you been? Nobody's seen you for 3 days! Your mom was worried sick!"

"Awww! She cares about us! I'm touched!" George said.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, what he said," Fred said, "Anyway, Harry, we were just visiting some friends of yours. But, I daresay, it's quite rude that you haven't visited them since October! They weren't the happiest."

"Wha—?" Harry started, but then noticed the gold chain connecting the twins. "You didn't."

"We aren't called troublemakers for nothing," George said, grinning mischievously.

"They were quite pleased to see us, messengers of your well-being, especially a red-head and a messy black-head," Fred said.

"They thought we were Ron! And everything about us had to do with Ron at the beginning," George said, sounding truly insulted.

"Black-head? Okay— then. So, you found your long lost idols. I'm so happy for you," Harry said sarcastically, "But I'm glad I won't be dealing with your mother. Now that you're living at home, she knows EVERYTHING! It's really creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a howl—" An owl carrying a blood red envelope landing on his bed cut him off. "I spoke too soon. That clock is amazing. I've said it once, I'll say it again and again."

Fred and George looked at the letter, the fear apparent in their eyes. "This'll be embarrassing," Fred muttered.

The envelope opened and Mrs. Weasley's screams echoed throughout the entire Gryffendor Tower. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? IF I HAD BEEN ABLE TO FIND YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE WISHED YOU WERE DEAD! AND, WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH REMUS AND ALBUS KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE, BUT THEY COULDN'T TELL ME? GET HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"Wow. Fred, George, wherever you went, I hope it was worth it. You are dead meat," Ron said stupidly.

"Thanks Ron. It's nice to know you care," George said sarcastically.

"But, it was worth it, wasn't it, George?" Fred said.

"Yeah. Let's go," George said, and they headed downstairs to the common room with Harry and Ron, meeting many people on the stairs and in the common room.

But Hermione's reaction was their biggest surprise. They thought she'd be fuming, but instead she gave them a huge hug, and it sounded like she was muttering something like, "Thank God you're safe. We all were so worried."

George just stared at her, while Fred jokingly said, "No worries Hermione! We were in the safe hands of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs." She stared at him, with mixed emotions of disbelief, horror, and relief.

Before she could respond, the entrance to the common room burst open, and a furious McGonagall was standing at the door in her tartan nightgown and usual bun. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! I can't believe it! When I say 'it's over', it's over. I am happy Gryffendor won the match, but this party has to stop now. It's half past two! And Miss Granger! I expected better of you, as a prefect!" She turned to Hermione, but her jaw dropped when she saw the twins. "Thank God the two of you are back! Your mother has been worried sick!"

"We know, that's the reason everyone's down here. She sent us a howler," Fred muttered angrily.

"I see."

"Well, we'd better get going. Mom's already going to kill us, and she'll do it again if we don't get home soon!" George said, "It was nice to see you, fellow Gryffendorites!"

"Keep up with your studies, and don't do anything we would!" Fred said, and McGonagall almost looked proud, until he continued and said, "Just joking! We can't be that nice to the lovely professor in our presence. Only on Christmas and her birthday, which happens to be April 1st!"

If looks could kill, they would already be dead by the glare thrown at them. In unison, they stepped into a green-flamed fire and yelled, "The Burrow!"

In the same common room, twenty years earlier, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were all huddled around the piece of parchment the twins had given them.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Do you suppose it's safe?" Lily wondered.

"Well, yeah…I think…I hope," James said, now having his doubts.

"Come on! This is Fred and George Weasley we are talking about!" Sirius cried, "We are their IDOLS! They wouldn't do anything to hurt us! Plus, they know that we have to live for a while longer, to have Harry, attend Azkaban, and wallow in self-pity. It won't hurt us!" He unfolded the parchment and read the script on it. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Er, Padfoot, what does it say?" James asked.

"Read it! I'll be back!" Sirius said and ran up to his dormitory.

The rest huddled around it, and read.

_Dear Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs (Flower too, but she is a 'good' prefect),_

_We really enjoyed our time with you, and would like to show our appreciation in a very unique way…just don't tell our mother Moony! Upstairs, under Padfoot's bed is a box of pranks from our joke shop. Please use them well, but don't tell ANYONE where you got them, as we only invent them in twenty years. Also in the box is a booklet full of ideas we have used for pranks we played. Maybe you can get some ideas for Snivellus. Speaking of the greasy git, there is something we have recently found out and thought you might like to know…his birthday is April 15. Don't let the word get out, someone might actually be nice to him…yeah right. Anyway, enjoy your life (As little as some people's may be), and we'll see the rest of you later(Except Prongs and Flower)!_

_Yours (In pranking),_

_Fred and George Weasley – the notorious Weasley twins!_

_P.S. We made a copy of your book full of previously used prank ideas. Hopefully they will give us ideas for inventions in our shop._

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" James yelled, and went up to see his friend and their newly found treasure.

"How immature," Lily scoffed, and Remus rolled his eyes to agree.

"I'd better get up there too, so they don't destroy the place. I do want a place to sleep," He said, but Lily couldn't help but notice the mischief in his eyes, just like James and Sirius had.

"Oh my god! I can't believe she is still making us work! I mean, it was two months ago!" Fred cried. Indeed, it was two months after their adventure into the past, and Mrs. Weasley was still making her twin sons do household chores, as punishment for running away.

"I reckon we should have told her," George said, "Then we wouldn't be out here chucking stupid little gnomes, who will just come back. And, my back aches! Should we?"

"Naw! She'll go ballistic anyway! But, I think we should visit our old friend, Moony! We haven't seen him since last week, and I want to finish the 'Snivellus Prank' for his birthday!"

"Okay. Me too. MOM! WE'RE GOING TO VISIT MOO – REMUS!" George hollered, then, without waiting for their mother's response, the twins apparated away.

"Why, hello boys! Haven't seen you two in…what has it been? Two days?" Remus greeted them.

"Three days," George said.

"Ah, I see that even professors can be wrong. Marauders too. But, it's always a pleasure to see you. The same thing, I believe?"

"Of course! We want to finish it! We'll give him a present!" Fred said.

"It would be rude not to, and that is not us," George said.

"Of course. I forgot to tell you, James and Sirius were so grateful for giving them his birthday. He never forgave them. Obviously. They played some big pranks on him all day. And got two months worth of detentions. Cleaning. That wasn't too entertaining," Remus said laughing.

"Well, let's get started! Time's a wasting!" Fred said.

"We have to get some work done before Mom comes!" George cried.

"Ah, April 15th. My new favorite day of the year," George said, jumping out of bed at six a.m.

"_It's the most! Wonderful! Day of the Year!" _Fred said, copying the Christmas carol.

"MOM! WE'RE HEADING OFF TO HOGWARTS! VISIT THE OLD CREW, YOU KNOW!" George yelled over Fred's terrible singing.

"FINE! GO!" Mrs. Weasley called back from downstairs.

"-_When we and dear Moony go prank Snivellus_-"

"OKAY! SHUT UP FRED!"

"Fine!" Fred grumbled, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

They got dressed and left to Remus' house, to wake him up and then they'd all leave to the school together.

"God! You take forever to get ready, Moony!" Fred complained, as they walked up the stone steps to the school.

"It didn't matter how long it took me, because I wouldn't have let you come until now anyway. Let's go in, give the gift, and hide in a place behind one of the statues we found after Filch confiscated our map," Remus said, and they entered the Great Hall unnoticed, placed the spells on Snape's seat, and hid, waiting to see the results.

When he sat down, sparks flew all around him, and his robes turned pink, hair green, and was floating around the Hall, singing 'Happy Birthday' to himself. Students entering the Great Hall saw him, and all exploded with laughter. Even Dumbledore couldn't hide his laughter.

Once he landed (Care of McGonagall, who had a small smile on her face), he yelled, losing his normal cool tone. "WHO DID THAT? WHEN I FIND OUT, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I THINK IT WAS YOU POTTER! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!"

Harry, who put on a face of true innocence, said, "But Professor, it wasn't me. Why would you even suspect me? Personally, I think it was whoever wants to take the Weasley twins' spot."

"NO! IT WAS YOU POTTER! HOW DO I KNOW? WELL, YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FATHER, AND HIS EQUALLY USELESS FRIENDS DID THIS TO ME TWENTY YEARS AGO!"

"Stop Severus. It was not Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was me, and these two," Remus said, coming out of his hiding place, pulling a reluctant Fred and George behind him.

Snape took up his cool manner and said, "Well, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley. I believe that's fifty points from Gryffendor and a weeks worth of detentions each."

Fred began snickering, while George said between laughs, "Well, Pro – fessor! You can't – can't do that! Seeing – as we don't – go to – school any – more!" This brought the hall into even louder hysterics.

Snape looked ready to kill, as he whipped around and left the Hall. Fred called after him, "Happy Birthday!"

As they left, they heard the students muttering to themselves, "Snape's birthday is today!? No wonder he's always extremely sour on this day." The twins gained identical grins.


End file.
